


Hey There Cecil

by WelcomeToDressrosa



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToDressrosa/pseuds/WelcomeToDressrosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey there Cecil, a parody of Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's.<br/>(yes the lyrics sync up to the song)<br/>All credits to the original song go to their owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Cecil

Hey there Cecil,

What's it like back there in Night Vale?

I'm a million worlds away but I just know I will see you again one day

Your voice right on through,

Straight back to you.

 

Hey there Cecil,

Don't you worry about the distance,

I'm right here if you get lonely,

Give this song another listen,

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice inside your mind

I'm by your side.

 

Oh, I'll be back someday

Oh, I'l be back someday

Oh, I'll be back someday

Oh, I'll be back someday

I'll be back someday....

 

Hey there Cecil,

I know times are getting hard,

but just believe me when I say I'll be back,

Though I'll be delayed,

I will return

We'll live the live we knew we would,

My word is good.

 

Hey there Cecil,

I've got so much left to say,

If every voice mail that I left for you would take your breath away,

I'd say it all.

Even more in love with me you'd fall,

We'd have it all..

Oh, I'll be back some day

Oh, I'll be back someday

Oh, I'll be back someday

Oh, I'll be back someday

I'l be back someday.....

A Million worlds seem pretty far,

But hey we've got this old oak door,

I'd walk to you if I had no other way.

Strexcorp will make of us,

But we'll just flip them off because we ran them out of town the other day,

Cecil I can promise you,

That by the time I get through,

The world will never ever be the same,

And Chad's to blame....

 

Hey there Cecil,

You be good and don't you miss me,

I'll be back before you know it,

When I'm finished making history like I do,

You'll know it's all thanks to you,

Your voice is what got me through,

Hey there Cecil here's to you,

This one's for you.....

 

Oh, I'll be back someday

Oh, I'll be back someday

Oh, I'll be back someday

Oh, I'll be back someday

I'll be back someday....

~Oh~


End file.
